Morangos
by Lell Ly
Summary: Gaara era alérgico a morangos e Temari sabia disso, porém ela não entendia porque ele sempre os comia quando estavam em Konoha, teria algo a ver com uma certa kunoiche loira? FIC dedicada a Samantha Moon s2 vencedora do desafio da FIC Apaixonados.


**Disclaime: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem, porém eu não preciso me lembrar disso quando usá-los ao me favor.

**Sumário:** Gaara era alérgico a morangos e Temari sabia disso, porém ela não entendia porque ele sempre os comia quando estavam em Konoha, teria algo a ver com uma certa kunoiche loira?

**Prêmio: **Fanfic dedicada a **Samantha Moon s2** pelo desafio da Fic Apaixonados.

... ... ...

**Morangos**

— Lembre-se de sorrir um pouco e jamais coma morangos porque você é alérgico e não queremos que repita o que aconteceu nos ultimos anos! — falou Temari.

Gaara suspirou cansado, sua irmã não parava de fazer recomendações como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

— Para garantir que tudo ocorra como planejamos irei com vocês desta vez.

— O quê! — perguntou Kankurou. — Mas você não disse que ia ficar e que tinha muita coisa pra fazer por aqui?

— Bem eu ia ficar, mas não confio em vocês e quero me divertir um pouco afinal. Se não fosse irresponsáveis, talvez não precisariam de mim para vigiá-los. — enfatizou ela e saiu sem esperar por resposta.

Kankurou cruzou os braços em sinal de aborrecimento, não ia contestar com Temari, porque ela sabia ser bem medonha quando queria e sempre que estava por perto o impedia de azarar algumas garotas.

— Ela vai só pra ver aquele ninja preguiçoso. — falou com desdém e Gaara não respondeu.

Ele só pensava em algo, como conseguiria comer morangos sem que sua irmã visse?

... x ...

A festa da abertura da primavera em Konoha era a mais bonita e colorida de todas, todo ano o Kazekage, convidado da Hokage e de Naruto participava daquele festival, não que ele gostasse, mas era uma obrigação comparecer em eventos de aldeias aliadas a sua e ficava encantado com o evento de Konoha que ficava linda naquela época do ano, sempre enfeitada pelo verde, dava espaço para as flores de cerejeiras criando um espetáculo surpreendente.

Mas havia algo a mais que o fazia ir nos eventos principais da aldeia da folha, porém naquele momento Temari não havia deixado-o sequer respirar.

— Não chegue perto, essa bebida é preparada com morangos! — advertiu pela milésima vez.

— Porque você não desgruda de mim pelo menos um pouco? — perguntou ele aborrecido e tentando se controlar para não esganá-la. — Acho que já sou bem grandinho e posso muito bem me virar sozinho.

— Eu sei disso, só não sei porque você só come morangos sabendo que é alérgico e o estranho é que só come quando está em Konoha. — falou desconfiada analisando-o.

Gaara suspirou, mas respondeu friamente como se fosse o óbvio.

— Porque os morangos de Konoha são diferentes, em Suna e em qualquer outro lugar os morangos só são encontrados no inverno e aqui posso encontrá-lo em plena primavera o que de fato é raridade. Sem falar no sabor que é único.

— Você tem razão, — começou, mas logo deu de ombros. — É por isso que vou vigiá-lo, Tsunade avisou que você será um dos jurados no concurso de miss primavera e quero garantir que participe.

O Kazekage bufou irritado, pouco se importava com um concurso idiota, vendo que sua irmã cumpriria sua promessa ele teria que pedir ajuda para Shikamaru, pois ele era o único que poderia distrair Temari.

Sabendo que não tinha mais alternativas, avistou o Nara que parecia cochilar ao lado da Godaime que já estava bebada por causa de tanto tomar sakê, logo Shikamaru percebeu seu olhar e se aproximou dele disfarçadamente.

— Vocês são problemáticos. — murmurou o Nara baixinho somente para que o Kazekage ouvisse. — Não posso ajudá-los sempre e se sua irmã souber ela é capaz de me matar.

— Você sabe da minha posição, por enquanto é segredo.

— Por isso vou ajudar, vou distrair aquela problemática e vê se arruma uma solução melhor no ano que vem.

Gaara não respondeu, apenas ficou satisfeito, quando Shikamaru lhe estendeu algo.

— Morangos, divirta-se.

... x ...

Ino suspirava desanimada, olhando pela janela do hospital, estava escalada de prontão, enquanto todos se divertiam no festival.

— Doutora, precisamos da sua ajuda. — disse uma enfermeira aparentando nervosismo.

— O que aconteceu?

— O Kazekage de Suna comeu algo que por engano tinha morangos e agora está um pouco inchado. Ele se recusa ser atendido por um médico comum, seu olhar é bem ameaçador. — confessou relutante. — A equipe fica um pouco apavorada quando ele aparece por aqui e como você já cuidou dele uma vez acho que não tem problema em fazê-lo novamente.

Ino deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso dos lábios.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido dele, afinal ele é um shinobi igual a mim e eu não tenho medo do seu olhar ameaçador.

A enfermeira suspirou aliviada e admirou a Yamanaka caminhar firme ao encontro do Kazekage, afinal, ele era do tipo que apavora todos com um olhar e ela realmente era uma das únicas que não tinha medo dele.

... x ...

— Não é sempre que vemos o grande Kazekage indefeso. — disse Ino entrando na sala, deparando com ele um pouco inchado, deitado em um maca.

Gaara fingiu não ouvir a ironia dela.

— Você demorou desta vez. — falou Ino vendo que ele continuava quieto, enquanto aplicava uma dose de injeção nele que o faria voltar ao normal em meia hora.

— Se a Temari fosse sua irmã, você entenderia.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Ainda bem que não é, seria um horror convivermos juntas, com certeza acabaríamos nos matando.

— Mas é melhor começar a pensar na possibilidade quando você for pra Suna. — falou sério.

Ino se aproximou manhosa e logo as mãos dele rodearam a cintura dela puxando-a, fazendo-a se sentar no colo dele.

— Se eu for pra Suna pode ter certeza de que vou ficar mais perto de você do que da sua irmã. — respondeu sedutora. — Na verdade eu vou grudar em você até enjoar de mim.

— Loira, você fala de mais. — disse ele — Eu nunca me enjoaria de você. — prometeu e em seguida a beijou sofreguemente.

Gaara nunca se viu atraído por mulher nenhuma daquela forma, Ino era dona de curvas eróticas e sedutoras, toda vez que se encontravam a atração por ela aumentava ainda mais, mesmo na circustancias em que estava.

Ela por sua vez adorava o ruivo de cara de poucos amigos, homens frios era sempre o que tinham a melhor pegada e pode comprovar isso ao se envolver com Gaara que de frio não tinha nada.

E naquela tarde, não havia Temari, alergias, outros pacientes, não havia nada, somente o desejo de estar juntos que os consumia.

... x ...

— Eu não acredito, porque você não percebeu que tinha morangos naquele doce? Você nem gosta de doces! — falou Temari irritada enquanto voltavam para Suna. — Por mais que eu falo, parece que você não me escuta de propósito.

— Eu não percebi esse pequeno detalhe. — respondeu impaciente, sua irmã não parava de lhe dar bronca.

— Detalhe? Da próxima vez deveria passar a semana inteira no hospital aí eu queria ver se você não ficasse mais atento a esses detalhes.

O Kazekage suspirou, realmente passar uma semana inteira no hospital com a companhia de uma certa médica-nin era tudo o que ele queria.

— Você passou a tarde inteira no hospital, vendo doentes, enquanto perdia o desfile das lindas garotas a miss primavera. — falou Kankurou. — Tinha cada garota bonita. — os olhos dele brilhavam só de lembrar. — E aquela Tenten? Daria tudo pra conhecê-la melhor. —Mas que cara de má sorte é você por perder tudo isso! 

Gaara deixou escapar um sorriso irônico que não foi percebido pelos irmãos, se chamassem de má sorte aquilo que fez a tarde inteira com Ino, preferia viver sempre com ela e que se os morangos fossem sua perdição, teria sempre prazer em comê-los.

FIM...

****

_Yo, espero que gostem da One que é o prêmio da __Samantha Moon s2__ por per participado do desafio da FIC apaixonados. Confesso a vocês que não tenho o menor jeito com Gaaino e foi um desafio escrevê-los, já que nas FICs imagino a Ino bem audaciosa e viciada em sexo e isso acaba influenciando um pouco nas minhas idéias, problemático, eu sei ¬¬_

_Mas enfim, adoraria ler seus comentários sobre ela e me fariam muito feliz._

_Beijos_

_Samantha Moon s2_ _– Minha flor, espero que goste, sei que não sou como uma das autoras consagradas que nos iluminam com suas histórias aqui no FF ou como você, mas saiba que me esforcei para escrever algo do seu agrado. Beijos._


End file.
